


Pray for me

by Natrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bareback Sex, Consensual Sex, Escort, F/M, Gentleness, God!Chuck - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Prostitution, Shy Chuck, Smut, Sweet Chuck, Tenderness, abuse of godly powers to achieve female orgasm, some plot... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natrix/pseuds/Natrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam thinks she's home free, ready to move on out of being an escort when a friend calls to ask a favor. She accepts one more night of work to help her friend. Not knowing that night will change shape the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray for me

It was supposed to be her night off, in fact technically her next two days were supposed to be off and then her two week notice was at an end. So technically she thought at this point she was home free. She was content to put that portion of her life behind her and was in fact in a fuzzy onsie sitting in front of the T.V watching Netflix trying not to itch the finger where a wedding band once sat. Then she heard her cell ring. _Amanda_. The name flashed on the screen and she frowned. Reaching over and swiping to answer.

"Hey, whats up."

"Miriam, hey." The girls voice on the other line sounded tight, anxious. "God, I hate to ask this. I know your pretty much _out_. but my kid Alex is in the hospital and I just have to be here with him Miri, but I can't afford to lose this job."

"You need someone to cover for you..." Miriam said it as a resigned sigh. However she felt sympathy for the woman, even a bit of envy curling her stomach.

" _Please_ , I'll seriously owe you." Her voice cracked, as silence spread between the lines.

"I'll do it." She wished she could be colder, more calloused. She should be considering what her job was. Emotions didn't mix well, but maybe she hadn't been in the 'life' long enough for it to ruin her. She hoped that was the case at least. "How many?"

"Just one guy, he's a bit shy, a regular with most of the girls. _Nice_. I'll text you the address and time. Thanks again Mir." The line clicked dead. A few minutes later she got the text and swallowed back her discontent. She had a few hours to get ready and to get across town. She turned off Netflix and got up to get ready. Miriam's life was, well _sad_ to put it one way. It hadn't always been though. Raised in a traditional catholic household she got married to her high school sweetheart at the tender age of 19, she was her daddy's baby girl, her momma's angel. Her husband took her away with him for his job, it was the first time being without her family, it was scary at first but also fun. He didn't want her to work, he was traditional in the sense he wanted to be the main supporter and for her to raise the children. She would have been happy to do that, and for awhile her whole life was laid out in front of her gleaming in promise and hope.

Reality had other idea's. They tried for a baby for two years, a lot of couples went a lot longer before they started getting worried but her husband Johnathan was impatient. That's when they got the news. She was barren. That seemed to be the moment when her entire life crumbled and darkened. He wouldn't touch her, wouldn't look at her, it was if she had betrayed him in some way. She didn't blame him, even _she_ blamed herself. She was defective. He left her and she couldn't face any of it, her family, her friends. She was in a new city alone never had a job feeling worthless and valueless, barely had any work experience. In a way she was looking for trouble, _asking_ for it. Wanting punishment she thought she deserved. That's how she got in on 'the life'. the fancy term was 'escort', the less glittering term was _prostitute_. Three years of letting herself get hollowed out by each John and she finally got the guts to start to pull herself out. Started going to church again, just to listen, never to confess, never to pray. Started looking at colleges. Unlike some of the girls she never got into drugs or anything like that and she'd saved a lot of money doing what she did. Eventually she felt, ready. to move on, to stop killing herself. maybe even forgive herself. Then she got the call. _one more night_ she said, just like she'd said _last_ night. Just one night and she was home free.

Miriam shifted her sundress feeling oddly embarrassed about her choice in wardrobe. However when she'd been picking an outfit she couldn't make herself don the strappy too high heels and fishnets. I mean sometimes that had helped, sort of put her in a different mindset, like she was playing out a character. However almost impulsively she felt if this was going to be her _last_ she'd do it _her_ way. it was dumb really but that's how she found herself on his door step wearing a sundress with yellow daisy's and those strappy gladiator sandals that came up to her mid calf, her strawberry blonde hair done up in a french braid. He opened the door and blinked seeming confused, and she smiled at his uncertainty. He was dressed slovenly in sweat pants, tee shirt and a house coat. He had a scruffy beard and mussed hair. He wasn't repulsive by any means, but she hoped he was _you know_ clean.

"Hi, my names Mary, I'm one of Donna's girls. Did I get the right address?" She asked almost sheepishly. Mary was her chosen name, it was close enough to her real name she felt comfortable using it.

"Oh, wow-uh. I wasn't expecting someone s-so." He coughed flushing some what furiously and she some what bemusedly fingered the small silver cross she had begun wearing again.

"So can I come in?" His cheeks darkened further and he almost jumped out of the way.

"Y-yes, yeah please." He coughed into his hand as if it might hide his awkwardness. She found it kind of cute. Not in a condescending pitying way that most girls would but in a sort of refreshing way. However she didn't want to get her hopes up that this guy just wanted a 'social' visit like some johns did. Amanda probably would have said something if that was the case. So he probably wasn't much of a 'talker' so much he was probably the kind that huffed and puffed on top of you lasting about two minutes before shyly collapsing needing some cuddles afterwards.

"D-do you have any rules?" He asked cautiously, knotting his hands together as if he hadn't done this many other times with many other girls like she knew he had. By rules he meant the specific rules each girl had. He obviously made no 'special' requests himself.

"I don't do anal, or fisting, nothing violent or too rough. Only lite slapping, spanking and hair pulling. I'll do lite choking, lite bondage, lite bdsm..." She found herself gently playing with her cross as she looked around his house, it was big, older sort of place that creaked. The furniture was weather worn and there was books and papers everywhere. Every space seemed crowded. It was quite slovenly and messy, cans of energy drinks laying around haphazardly along with mostly empty bottles of booze.

"Roleplaying." He said suddenly, more of a statement than a question. Her eyes flew back to his to see he was staring intently at her chest. but not her boobs no, he was staring at the cross she was gently playing with. Almost shyly she lowered her hand from it.

"Sure, but I didn't bring anything."

"What your wearing is perfect."

"Oh, can we settle the..."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, shoving his hands into his pocket and pulled out quite the wad of cash. she swallowed in surprise and took it, thumbing through it.

"This will cover... well the whole night." She said unable to keep the surprise out of her voice, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of roleplaying would last an entire night.

"Well I'm kind of going away for awhile. Figured I'd go out with a bang." He seemed to realize the double meaning and quickly looked away. She didn't comment and quickly neatened the pile of money and zipped it up into her purse, moving to set it beside the door.

"Alright then, lead the way." He led her up the creaky stairs and her hand grazed the banister as she went. It was darker upstairs, but it honestly didn't worry her, she wasn't getting any alarm bells from the man she followed and she'd developed fairly sharp instincts on the job. He opened a door at the end of the hall and flicked the light on. A bed with mussed sheets and a crumpled duvet, clothing littered the floor. He sat on the bed reaching to the bedside table to grab a glass that had brown liquid in it. He gave it a small sniff before taking a sip and grimaced.

"Are you devout?" He asked her suddenly pointing to her cross. She could easily lie, coming up with something on the spot or simply saying 'no' but it was her last night and she was already breaking her rules by wearing a sundress. Why not break a few more with a man she'd never see again?

"I used to be. I mean, I was raised Catholic. I never really lost my faith but a lot happened. I've just started going back to church. Just to sit and listen." He gave her something of a weary smile nodding his head seeming satisfied with the answer as he looked down at the glass in his hands.

"So, just shoot me down if it makes you really uncomfortable but I'd like to do.... a confessional." He looked abashed by saying it and honestly she wasn't sure how she felt about it, still unsure of the details.

"You want to confess?"

"Oh, no. I'd like you to confess and I'll be-"

"The preist?"

"No... I'll be _God_." He pressed his lips together eyes fastened on the glass rolling between his hands. She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I suppose its alright." She swallowed hesitantly. "Where would you like me to..?"

"Over here by the bed, you can do it like your sort of saying your prayers before your going to sleep." It had been a long time since she'd prayed, sure she'd gone to church but she hadn't felt worthy or even ready to talk to God quite yet. She walked over to the bed and got to her knees beside his legs, moving her forearms to rest on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped and her head bowed. She closed her eyes and began somewhat nervously.

"Dear, god... I've been a bad girl-"

"No!" His voice startled her and her eyes flashed open to see his blue ones locked on her face. "No, It has to be honest. or sound honest. _Real._ " She felt discomfort suddenly and bit her lip for the first time feeling unsure. However she nodded hesitantly and began again, a slight hitch to her voice.

"Dear God.. Its been a long time since I talked to you. Too long really but I've been afraid to."

"Why?" She almost opened her eyes at the sound of his voice however she didn't, and swallowing she continued.

"Because I've done, things, let things be done to me and I'm not sure if I'm ready for judgment, or even to be forgiven. I'm not sure if I deserve that from you yet." She wasn't sure why she was being honest, it was just sort of  _easier_.

"What are you afraid that I won't forgive?" His voice was low, sort of comforting and rough. She'd always imagined gods voice as kind of loud and booming, commanding, but his was a strangely nice alternative.

"My life has become one of sin and debauchery... I've slept with men for money. Let them use my body... Sometimes I've enjoyed it." She sort of expected to hear the rustle of fabric, the sound of him touching himself or something but there was nothing and he was very still.

"But that's not what your ashamed of, not really." His words shook her and her eyes very suddenly did fly open, hot tears pricking them as something gripped her heart. His gaze was soft on her face, considerate and kind, sort of sad. She stared at him for a long moment, her mouth parted unable to speak.

"I-I failed my husband and my family." She admitted. Hot tears started coursing down her cheeks even as she struggled to hold them back in embarrassment. "I c-couldn't- I c-can't." She choked back a pathetic sob and she felt a warm hand over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and buried them in her clasped hands.

"Speak." He commanded, now _that_ was more Godlike. She wondered if he thought she was just some amazing actress or if he somehow delighted in seeing her so distraught.

"I can't have children. I'm _wrong_. You made me this way, I should make peace with it but I _can't_."

"Do you hate me?" His own voice sounded strangely tight with emotion. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, burning her.

"No." She said, and unclasped her hands and shifted to his lap, laying her wet cheek on his thigh. She noticed vaguely that he wasn't hard, or at least showing and it made her feel a little better. "N-never I swear. I can't hate you." She felt his hand on her head stroking gently as she sobbed onto his lap. He let her cry stroking her hair gently without moving, when her tears began to slow and her choking sobs lessened he spoke.

"Your ready now. Don't you think? for forgiveness?" He asked gently moving his hand down to stroke her cheek. She sniffled, hoping she didn't look too disgusting as she leaned back on her heels to look up at him. Her throat was tight and achingly raw from the tears so she nodded. He grabbed her hands gently in his and she felt their warmth seep into her. "Stand." She obeyed on shaky legs and he stood too, still holding her hands between them. He released her hands to gently cup her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears. His eyes were strangely calming, sort of a dark grey, stormy blue. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." He said calmly holding her gaze steadily.

"I forgive you." She murmured, voice raw.

"Do you accept you are worthy and are you willing to accept my divinity into you?" She felt very still, at peace, it would sink in much later how perfectly strange the entire thing was. However right at that moment it felt _real_ it felt _right_.

"Yes, yes I do." Her voice hitches as he moved forward and she closed her eyes instinctively as he pressed his lips to hers. A strange tingle traveled through her. one she hadn't felt in a long _long_ time. His kiss was soft and surprisingly chaste, her eyes flew open as he pulled away.

"Your forgiven." He said, voice a low rumble. It was strange but she felt it, lighter, _cleaner_. She felt as if she was 19 again and the last 6 years hadn't happened at all. She leaned forward to kiss him, her hands gently moving to his sides. She normally wouldn't have moved to do so, however this night was proving to be anything but normal. He accepted her kiss gently with his own, pushing back as one hand moved to tangle in her braided hair, the other hand still gently stroking his rough thumb over her cheek. He deepened the kiss slowly, first pecking her lips several times with his own before lingering for a longer kiss, his tongue gently skimming her lower lip. She refused him access at first, parting from his mouth for a breath only to slip back against him with her own gentle kisses. Then he pulled away and kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her chin. Small sweet pecks that made her heart flutter as his lips found hers again. This time she parted her lips for him, sliding her own tongue against his unable to keep the small whimper from escaping as warmth traveled to her core.

He pulled away, and she fought to steady her breath, her mind was buzzing pleasantly. It was all so strange but it felt good. The thought that she might be drugged or something passed through her mind but she couldn't think about it with any manner of seriousness as the man gently took her hands and guided her to sit beside him in the bed. He was looking her all over, his fingers brushing her exposed collar bone, gliding down her shoulder and arms making her shiver.

"Your i-incredibly beautiful." His voice was raw and genuine, and there was that hitch of nervousness she remembered from downstairs. Her hand gently moved to stroke his thigh. "Will you let your hair down?" He asked, as if she could refuse him anything at this point. She couldn't take her eyes off him as she pulled the elastic out of her hair and gently moved her fingers through the tresses undoing the braid. He raised his hand to stroke the hair reverently, his fingers gliding through it. He leaned back into kiss her and she moved back, grabbing the front of his robes, beckoning him to shift on top of her. He did and her head hit his pillow. It was a bit lumpy but not uncomfortably so. It was soon forgotten when his weight moved atop of her his hands gently shifting up her body, against her breasts, his lips sweet against hers. She sighed softly as he nuzzled his face against her exposed throat, his beard scratchy against her skin almost tickling. She moved her hands beneath his robes moving her hands up and down before sliding them up his back and squeezing his muscles in yearning, but letting him set he pace.

He pulled away from her, shifting back on his knees.

"C-can I undress you?" He asked and she smiled, her eyes had darkened considerably her lips pink with his kisses. She answered by scooting down, her thighs spread. His hands traveled the outside of her thighs skimming upwards until he was pushing the fabric of her dress up, she lifted her hips off the bed and he leaned over her further to continue moving the fabric up. His hands were warm on her hips and he paused to knead gently causing the aching between her legs to grow, her eyes fluttered shut. She sat up then to allow him to pull it over her head. She opened her eyes, facing him in her white lacy panties and matching bra. He fingered the strap, his adams apple bobbing as he drank her in. She reached for him to push down his robes and he allowed it without complaint as she undressed him. He straightened, taking his weight off his heels as she lowered her hands over his bare chest to his sweats and the elastic of his underwear. She could see now he was very aroused she was surprised how excited that made her.

She pushed both down allowing him to spring free. He was decently sized, girthy, but not painfully so, average length perhaps 6 1/2 inches. She gently slide her fingers around the silky smooth skin of his member causing him to shudder. He moved away then, getting off the bed to fully discard his pants. She took the moment to kick out of her shoes and unclasp her bra tossing it aside. He quickly moved back on top of her, eager as his lips found hers again. The hand that he wasn't using to prop himself up was kneading her breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb making her arch. He was between her thighs and she ached she felt his member slide against her inner thigh, anticipation made her moan. She didn't need lube, she was slick with wanting and he felt it as his hand left her breast shifting lower for him to cup her sex through her panties. He slid them back up them fingering the hem of the lace before gently tugging them down to her mid thighs. Then his fingers slid down to her sex again. He didn't enter her, he did however slick his fingers, running them through her folds and bringing them back up to slide against her clit. She bucked her hips gently against the pressure, feeling incredibly good.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, his husky voice betraying his desire. She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes.

"Condom?" She found herself mumbling, more out of habit than anything. He shook his head, eyes not leaving hers.

"No, no condom." He said, alarm bells should have gone off, screeching in her head, her legs should have closed, her hands should have pushed him off of her. There was a beat before her legs gently spread wider and her hands moved up stroking his scratchy beard then into his hair. _Permission._  He sighed and lowered himself to her, kissing her reverently as his hand moved to position his cock. He stroked it against her folds, slicking himself in her fluids before pressing his head against her opening. He met resistance and her eyes that had fluttered closed suddenly flashed open as he entered her. _That_ was strange, almost stranger than everything else that had happened to her that night. She was _tight_ , she felt the discomfort of him entering her as if it was her first time. Which it _certainly_ was not and she'd had bigger guys than him. He groaned as he slowly entered her, as if he was being considerate of her sudden inexplicable tightness and she sucked in a breath gripping his back and shoulders.

"Miriam." He groaned breathlessly in her ear as he sheathed himself fully. She squeezed her eyes shut as her muscles adjusted to him being inside of her, her walls squeezing him so tightly it was if they were trying to push him out, however she was so wet and aroused there was no true pain involved. She moaned as he drew out and slid back in, a firm thrust followed by another, and another. Setting a steady pace that caused her insides turn molten and she ached deliciously. She buried her face in his neck against his scruff his warm scent surrounding her. He smelt strangely of forest, trees and greenery. Of sweet air. The feeling of him inside her was building and she bucked against him almost greedily, sucking in air through her teeth.

"Oh god." She whimpered, and the effect was immediate, driving into her harder, his balls slapping against her. She squeezed her muscles around him feeling the pressure build in her belly. She'd never orgasmed before simply from penetration and it jokingly referred to as a myth between her and the other girls. However this pleasure builds fiercely inside of her, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He draws away from her, leaning back on his heels and continuing to pound her, gripping her hips that she raises allowing him to thrust deeper. Her hands curl at the sheets, knotting them in her fists as one of his hands slide from her hip to her breast toying with her nipple. She feels herself tightening around him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my g-" She comes undone, squeezing and squirming, her walls pulsing around his cock. He groaned continuing his deep thrusts, riding her through her orgasm as she bucked and squirmed. Both hands were firmly on her hips now squeezing holding her firmly in place as he sheathed himself in her. Her heart danced in her chest, still receiving a delicious aching sort of stimulation from his thrusts, her breathing was slightly ragged as she opened her eyes to watch him. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrating very hard on something, she felt him swelling within her, hardening more if that was possible and knew he would come soon. She matched his pace, which had lulled post orgasm and he groaned, his fingers tightening around her hips almost painfully, however it just added to the sensation. It felt good, damn _everything_ felt good. She felt his cock throb inside of her suddenly, filling her with heat, filling every inch of her. He let a guttural sound of release and he slid over top of her, then to the side wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to face him. He was staring into her eyes, that deep stormy blue, hers a warm chocolaty brown. His hand was once again thumbing her cheek.

"Your incredibly precious Miriam." He said her name, it was sweet on his lips and it took her a moment to realize it was her _real_ name, and not her 'fake' name Mary. She blinked in confusion, however he kissed her gently. On the lips, on the nose, on the forehead, on her chin. Finally his tongue swept her bottom lip before parting, only centimeters away from her face. His breath warm and gently tickling her.

"You really know me don't you?" A strange question to go with an even stranger evening. She felt so content though, her body almost humming with warmth and satisfaction.

"You know me too." He said stroking her cheek gently. She felt drowsiness creep through her, like being wrapped in a warm blanket. "Sleep now my child." And she did.

 

Chuck, also known as the supreme being and creator of all a.k.a GOD. gently disentangled himself from the woman who was breathing gently beside him. Sitting up he brushed her hair away from her sleeping face, tucking the strawberry blonde locks behind her ear. She wasn't Mary, not by a long shot, that was the point. not that he'd gotten it _wrong_ with Mary, he just wanted it different this time around. Miriam was perfect, flawed but beautiful, as much as she'd been through her faith in him had never wavered. That kind of devotion was hard to come by these days. he couldn't always reward the faithful, at least not while they lived, that was what heaven was for. He was however giving Miriam something she wanted desperately, although it would not come without a price.

Chuck sighed sliding his hand from her cheek and getting out of the bed. Human orgasms were very pleasant, even for him and he even satisfied Miriam. Although he may or may not have cheated a little for that one. Just a little. Plus physically he actually made her a virgin before he fucked her, he could do that, you know as God. not that he had a thing for virgins, he just figured it would be better for both of them. Ah, alright maybe he sort of had a thing.

He was leaving now, with a blink he was clothed, and with a snap of his fingers food appeared on a tray on the night stand. Breakfast, it would stay warm until she woke, cause you know he could do that. He couldn't help drawing the blanket which was crumpled at the bottom of the bed over her and placing a chaste kiss to her temple. There was no poof, no flutter of wings. He was simply no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first fic on AO3. I couldn't help but do something with Chuck, there is a sadly lacking amount of stories involving Chuck on a romantic level. I doubt this will get many 'hits' so to speak because poor Chuck is no Dean Winchester. I might be interested in turning this into something more, considering I left it open ended. Let me know what you think, and if you liked it! Also, this is probably painfully obviously not beta'd and I suck at editing even though I try, so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
